<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fits by FreddieFcknMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191926">Fits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury'>FreddieFcknMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Gen, Mental Illness, Other, Stimming, mental health, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is going through a tough bit of anxiety Wade comes to the rescue.<br/>As always, be nice to me I'm delicate</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deadpool &amp; Reader, Deadpool/Reader, Wade Wilson &amp; Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve been sorta writing this off and on at work for the last few months. Every time I get overwhelmed or angry. I'm hoping this translates well I apologise ahead of time for any confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What you've discovered over time is: no matter how bad you don't want to and how strong you think you've gotten, when a breakdown is inevitable it's best to just get that shit out and out of the way. <br/>
Sometimes pacing works. The anxiety normally builds until you're a mess walking in a circle in the middle of the room. Even finding a place in the woods or in a broom closet far from everyone else and just screaming until your throat hurts. Tonight none of that worked.</p><p> </p><p>It used to be a punching bag. Now it's covered in crayon dicks and other suggestive artwork. As well as duct tape or stickers to patch holes and a stain from what you're hoping was chocolate. You've beat the shit out of this thing for the last hour until it popped and started leaking sand. Which prompted he-who-must-not-hear-his-own-name to Waltz in.</p><p>"Woah there Batsy. Who killed your parents?"<br/>
You don't get his reference. He's just poking fun at you, but there's nothing lighthearted about your mood today. You keep your eyes focused frontwards and try not to acknowledge him. <br/>
"What's wrong with you today?"</p><p>Now you can feel your chest heaving, tears tugging at the edges because you really would like to talk. You want to say you don't know or everything but decide to stick with silence. As soon as you do get talking the sobbing is inevitable and you can't deal with that right now. You sigh heavily and walk to sit on a weight bench nearby and pray to whichever deity wants to listen that Wade just goes away. </p><p>He puts his hands on his knees and bends down lining his face up with yours.<br/>
"Hi, I'm still here."</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head at him.<br/>
"I'm fine."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothings wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"Well something's not right."<br/>
No shit Sherlock. He straightens himself and folds his arms across his chest, waiting for your explanation. You're bright and warm, even in the face of adversity- or in this case Wade. This isn't you and he knows it.</p><p>You run it through your mind for a second, debating being this open. But if anybody would understand...<br/>
"Everything."<br/>
He furrows his brow a twinge and gives you a brief once over.</p><p>"Everything hurts. I feel like my heart is on fire. Normally it's over quick but I don't know how to deal with it today. I can't be funny..."<br/>
You wave an arm in his general direction.<br/>
"...so I'm hitting things."</p><p>It's in that moment you found the 8th wonder of the world: Wade Wilson's face with actual selflessness behind it. He gives your words some solid contemplation.</p><p>"Fight me."<br/>
You look back up at him, eyebrow cocked.<br/>
"You could literally kill me if you want to."<br/>
He was being serious but your eye roll was almost audible.</p><p>"I'm not angry Wade, I'm... sad. Frustrated."</p><p>"I know. I'm telling you how to take that frustration out." <br/>
He bounced around poking and taking light slaps at you trying to get a rise. It was working.</p><p> </p><p>"Wade, please."</p><p> </p><p>"There's no way I'm just gonna let you mope around holding all that in. C'mon- up up up up!"</p><p>You threw a couple weak jabs at each other. It was actually nice to have some interaction. If the two of you kept this up for a bit longer you might even consider saying it was fun. It was just as you let yourself embrace that thought when he grabbed you by the wrist on your last swing, jerking you past him. You landed on your knees.<br/>
"Get angry. Let it out."</p><p>He wasn't asking and all the playfulness in his voice was gone. You turn back to watch him lose his shirt then continuing to bounce in wait. You get up slowly, unsure if you want to do this anymore. Wade isnt one to force anything on anybody but you've never seen him this serious before.<br/>
"You're scaring me."</p><p> </p><p>He stops, offering his palms up to you, face soften a bit by concern but still quite serious.<br/>
"You gotta get it out."</p><p>You nod reluctantly and shake out your limbs as you saunter towards each other. Carefully blocking punch after punch. It was nice and easy again, until he pushed you. Square in each shoulder; Once then twice then a third time. <br/>
"What the fuck, Wade?!"</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon!"<br/>
He blocks your jab and smacks you across the face. You barely gave yourself time to be shocked before you've twisted his arm back and punched him in the jaw. Intent and pace keeping flew right out the window after that and you just throw everything you had at him. One swing after another none of them ridiculously impactful for lack of concentration, and he honestly had stopped blocking them a while ago. Your subconscious realised what was going on but it's never been enough to make your body stop. You didn't really want to hurt him but this was better than ending up hurting anybody else... or yourself. You hate feeling like this and not knowing where these feelings come from. Day after day just piling up on top of each other until the weight breaks you. There's no telling how long he let you go off on him like this and you'd probably still be at it if it weren't for a low snapping sound that cracked through the air. You had punched your way through his sternum and he let you. </p><p>"JesusfuckingChrist!"<br/>
It took a few seconds for it to sink in that you'd hit him enough times and with enough force to actually break something. The world stopped. You feel like running away. You take a step back to try and execute on that plan.</p><p>"No wait. Just give me a minute... okay two."<br/>
He slowly sets himself down on the floor letting out a wheeze.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm not- it's fine Wade."<br/>
You sit on the floor next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? Well good. I was pushing it with the two minutes thing there."<br/>
He star-fishes on his back and makes a few more laboured coughs. You stay quiet and try to make yourself small as he recovers. He takes a deep sigh.<br/>
"I'm gonna be alright."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"You didn't do anything wrong."<br/>
That part you're not so sure about.<br/>
"I definitely asked for this."<br/>
He laughs a little pushing himself onto his side to try and get a look at you.<br/>
"But we're the lone wolves. The leaders. And not the ones to talk about our feelings. So that means somebody has to bleed!"</p><p>You shake your head at him gently. Idiot.<br/>
Flopping over on his belly, face in the floor, he gives your ankle a squeeze. You raise an eyebrow.<br/>
"And I'm alright with it being me."</p><p>You think about holding his hand but no sooner do you complete that thought does he spring back into action.<br/>
"Okay! One more, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>"Wade I-"</p><p>"No. Just one more."</p><p> </p><p>You pick yourself up off the ground and you only have time to get your body ready before he's after you. You dodge a few swings and he lands a few. Nothing ridiculous but this is much more aggressive than before. Scared to hurt him again you keep pulling punches, but nothing gets by Wade. He lets you get away with this for a long few minutes before you slip up too much again. He grabs your wrist but this time pulling you into him, arms stuck at your sides.</p><p>"Are you done?"<br/>
You're shocked. You don't know what you expected him to say but certainly nothing this stern. He never breaks eye contact, seriously waiting for you to give him an answer. He's not mad, he's concerned. You stand there body numb until your eyes sting forcing you to blink out the strings of tears. </p><p>You nod shakily. He uses a hand to press your head into his shoulder and you shuffle together into the back locker room. You realise after hearing a couple voices it was to keep your tears out of sight from everyone else. <br/>
You're sat down on a wooden bench wiping the water from your face. He's across the room at a sink splashing water on his.<br/>
"Just didn't want you to keep all that in."</p><p>You hold your hands in your lap and try to keep your gaze stuck to the floor. You're grateful, really, but both of you want this awkward moment to end. He turns to face you and you give a heavy sigh.<br/>
"Thanks."</p><p>He takes two steps and pauses. There's something else he wants to say but now must not have been the right time because he just keeps walking. You look up at him at the last second to watch him straighten back into someone more familiar than the guy who almost carried you in here. He bounds back into the main equipment room and you hear him callout to someone making what you think sounds like a dick joke. Good save Wade.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>